Love, Family, and Hate
by LillyRose
Summary: This takes place right after the said death of Nick and Nat, Nick forgot about someone who was coming to meet him. The poor girl is found by LaCroix. But he finds himself loseing his heart to her, can he let himself love her? N/N L/? please r/r Enjoy!
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Note from the writer:  
Hey everyone I see that you have a fall upon my story, this was one that I had in my lap top for many a day. This was my frist fan fiction ever. I used to belong to a Forever Knight email group. That is when this story came to me. I worte it in my last year of high school. I am not sure how good it is, but it is a price of my past. It is a second parter, the second part is being stored for right now until I see how you guys like the story. I did keep in the old part breaking and what not you will see how I used to write, well. On with the story!   
  
Old Disclaimer: No one in Forever Knight belongs to me, Lilly Rose, all those who are in the true story of Forever Knight belong to someone else not me. But those who do belong to me in this story are: Regina, Chris,Donovan,and James. Thanks to Teresa Stevenson for helping me a long.   
  
Love, Family, and Hate  
BREAK  
Part One: Someone To Love  
By Lilly Rose   
==========================  
  
  
LaCroix stood before the two lifeless figures. Death had been here and took away his beloved son. He could still hear his own voice crying out to damn him. However in LaCroix thinking it was not Nicholas' fault... IT WAS NATALIE'S FAULT! If this woman hadn't told Nicholas that she could restore his mortal life, Nicholas would still be alive! He wished that he could got here sooner. To stopped his son or kill the good doctor himself. No, there had been so much to do at the Raven, he looks down back at his child, wishing a wish that could not become true.  
  
Now he was alone, no one to love. All his children dead! His mind started to race, the old vampire had lost so many that he had loved in such a short time. Yes, he did love them all, he felt for each child that he made, for each soul that crossed his path, he wasn't the monster that his son had made him out to be..Or was he ?  
  
Was he the demon his son called him? Was he something that could not love? Did he even have a heart ? Or was he a shell of a man? All these thoughts ran wild in his mind tell him things that made him feel weak. They were all gone.  
  
Each time he made a new child, each time he had fallen in love his children were token away from him, by some other means.. He was alone. All alone. Was his soul meant to be alone forever in this hell? He needed someone who wouldn't leave him and need him as much as he needed them. Lucien LaCroix was thinking that he may need a pet, maybe a dog, at least they knew who master was... Or maybe not.   
  
He felt almost like ending it all, as he looked down at the one person who cost him so much. The person who he would given his soul for. He sighs and shakes his head. "Nicholas.."  
  
LaCroix turned to leave when the phone started to ring. He looked at the phone, it was almost mocking him, telling him that he was a fool... ~ Should I answer? ~ he question himself.   
  
"No, you answer it NICHOLAS, IT'S YOUR HOUSE!" his voice raised as he yelled at the empty room.   
  
Nicholas's voice filled the room. He was telling the person he was not at home and that he would get back to them.   
  
"Oh, but you can't do that, CAN YOU NICHOLAS!" He stilled yelled at the lifeless body ,at the body of his son, he didn't know what to think. He stood there looking at the phone.  
  
Then a voice of a young woman filled the room just like Nicholas's just did. A heavenly voice, an angel's.. Yes, Lucien has never heard such a voice.. Maybe once but that was so long ago.   
  
"Nick?" The girl asked room, as if trying to find the right answer. "Nick, it's Gina. I am still at the Raven. Did you forget that we were supposed to meet? Come on, Nicholas it was your idea. I can't go back home. I kind of had a fight with my grandmother. Hurry Nick this vampire keeps eyeing me. I think he's on the hunt. I do not want to end up some ones snack food.. ok?.." "I am wearing a blue dress that makes my blue eyes stand out, and my dark brown hair is down. I am wearing the cross that you give me. " LaCroix wanted to find this girl, now. "OK Nick, see you when you get here."   
  
"What's a Vampire to do?" he asked the dead Nicholas. "Go or stay... Stay or go?"   
  
With that he was on his way to the Raven... And to someone new to love.   
  
  
End of Part One  
  
*********************************************************************  
*** That was Part One of my tale, I hope you liked it ***  
**********************************************************************  
  
EJECT  
Part Two: Someone to Love  
==========================  
  
She was starting to get upset, Nicholas had told her that he would meet her here. But she had this feeling that she would never see Nick, never talk to him ever again. She walked back to her seat near the bar. She could feel vampire eyes on her, they had been on her all the time. She looked around to see who it was.  
  
"Where are you Nick?" she asked the night air.   
  
She couldn't sit still, her foot was taping to the song that was playing, her eyes moving around in fast movements. She needed to be out of here and away from the many vampires that were in here. It seem almost to her that every person in this room was more then human, she was being foolish of curse, there had to be other people that were human, Tilting her head towards the door she waits for the sight of Nick entering, but her eyes did not graze upon that fact.   
  
Nick was sur post to meet her, here hours ago. She wasn't even sur post to be sitting here now, she was sur post to be walking out of the door and laughing at one of Nick's cute little jokes, but that seemed so far away...   
  
No, she wanted to be out of here and with Nick. She looked up as a male vampire walked to her. This was all she needed some vampire trying to pick up a snack, the same old pain in her head told her about this vampire. The pain was always there, the pain was stronger when vampires were around. She had a headache from the moment that she had step in to this place, she wasn't sure how she was going to make it.   
  
"Hello, my name is Chris." Gina looked up at him. "I saw that you were alone. Do you want someone to sit with you?" Besides being a vampire she got a clear idea that he was a creep in his life as well, he was wearing a flower shirt that was hanging open show just a tiny bit of chest hair, a thight pair of jeans, and with the drink in his hand it made it clear that this guy was the guy you stay away from in bars and parties.  
  
Gina could also tell that Chris was all about five nights old or less. It seemed like he hungered and it wasn't just for blood. There were sick ideas running around in Chris' head, and she didn't want to be a part of them. Hell, she wish she didn't even have to hear them or feel them.   
  
"No, thank you. I am waiting for someone," she said. She smiled sweetly hopping that he would go. Yet he stayed around her acting as if she welcomed him to sit down, she wanted him gone. ~ God where are you Nick? ~ Her thoughts filled her head as the vampire.. As Chris spoke again.  
  
"Well, let me sit with you until your friend gets here." He went to sit down and put his hand on hers. His un-dead cold hand moving over her living and warm skin. It made her sick to even have him touch her , a soft almost growl came across her lips.  
  
"No, you don't," she said giving Chris that made her look a little less human and a little less like the sweet girl he was trying to hunt. She moved her hand away from his. "If you want to drink," she said drink in away that he knew what she was speaking of. "Go drink some 'Red' wine and leave me alone. I am not your snack cake.. OK Chris.." She hissed the last part under her breath knowing he would hear it as clear as day.   
  
Chris look at this human girl, how did she knew? His master said that no one would know. He could feel his anger and fear coming up into him as fast, as well his hunger for this girl. She had this smell that Chris has never knew before he wanted to taste her to drink her up. Maybe even have his evil way with her. God.. He needed to taste this young woman before him.   
  
"What? How did you know?" he asked. His eyes wanting to go into vampire form. He tired to hold back his eyes were slowly going golden, trying to give him away. He was new at his powers and wasn't sure how to really use them or control them. The master was still teaching him, his voice was shakeing and filled with anger, though Gina thought she could note a bit of fear with in them.   
  
"'Tis a gift, nothing more," she said simply. It was the only way to answer how else could she explain to him something she didn't even understand herself?  
  
Chris put his hands on either side of her chair, leaning in so that she could smell his very sent, so that she could feel his cold breath moving over her skin. His hands took a strong hold on the chair pulling it closer to him, so that she had no where to go, and in a faint voice that filled her ears almost like the hiss from a snake he asked her, "How. Do. You. Know?"  
  
"I told you it is a gift. Now please GO!" her voice seemed to get higher. She knew if others saw what he was doing some older vampire would pull him away, it could still cost her something she wasn't ready to give, but it would get the younger one to leave her alone for a while, she could at least speak to an older vamp with out having them tear out her thoart right away.   
  
  
  
"Tell me how you know what I am." His voice stay low and in that hiss, as his eyes wondered over her chest and neck. "Tell me, or I will kill you, well, I will kill you even if you tell me, but if you don't," his pale pink tongue slowly licked away at his lips. " I will kill you slower.."  
  
  
  
Gina kept her eyes on his. She could see that he knew nothing of what could happen to him if another human saw him and told people what they saw. Not only would humans be after him but other vampires as well. This vampire was nothing more then a child, shouldn't it's master, mother or father be out with it. She trying to find words, to make her voice appear even though her head was starting to kill her.  
  
"I told you," her voice came down so that only he could hear her. "It just a gift I have and nothing more, I don't even know. Now go and leave me!" She smiled as if she knew something he did not. "Plus if you yell, everyone will hear you."   
  
"No, you are going to come with me and we are going to find out what other 'gifts' you have," Chris said as he started to pull her up out of her seat, he smiled he had found himself a new playmate, moving his deadly cold hands to her arm he started to pull her up from the chair from which she was sitting.  
  
A cold feeling went over Gina. She knew that another vampire was close, an older vampire. She didn't feel the great need that she did from Chris, this one had control. He knew how to hunt, how to live around humans with out even letting out anything that would show him as a vampire.   
  
"What's going on here?" His voice was rich, almost like when he did his show. It was music to Gina's ears. She knew who this one was, Nick had told her of his father. Though she was still a little worried that he would be as mean and evil as Nick had told her. But there was something in her voice that made her heart skip a beat.   
  
When she had started to listen to the show a few months ago, she found herself recording them so that she could listen to them over and over again. She licks her lips and looks past Chris' shoulder hopping.   
  
Chris turned around and saw that LaCroix was standing behind him, there was a fear in the younger vampire's voice. He knew who this one was. He knew that if they were to fight he would lose, holding fast to his dinner, he pulls Gina. "Nothing."   
  
"I said to leave me be," Gina growled her voice getting higher by the minute. Even as she yelled her voice still carried the sweetness she was known for. She knew how to get her way, and if she had to she would cry out so that every human in the club could hear her, so that every vampire in the club would hate Chris.  
  
LaCroix look at the girl. She had the same voice that had called to him at Nicholas' house. "I do not think she wants to go with you." He look over at her, same blue dress and dark hair. Ah and there was the cross. "My dear, Gina, Nicholas has sent me to see to you until he gets here. Please come this way to my office."   
  
He smiled at Chris, "Why don't you go find another person to talk to."   
  
Gina grabbed her bag and she looked over to the man before her. Somehow she thought she knew him. This was LaCroix. The one that Nicholas had told her so much about? "Yes, sure I'll go with you." Turning to Chris, "Sometimes there are things we are not meant to know and I just might be one of the things you will never know."   
With that she got up and walked past Chris to follow the man who just said he knew Nicholas. She could feel the angry eyes of the vampire Chris on her. She knew he would be coming after her sometime soon ,she wasn't that scared. Maybe she was scared but that was only because she had a feeling she was going from the firing pan in to the fire.   
  
  
End of Part Two 


	2. Chapters 3, 4, and 5

EJECT  
===================================  
PART 3 - Love, Hate and Family:   
SOMETIMES THE END IS ONLY THE START  
By Lilly Rose  
===================================  
  
What was this feeling... death? The last thing she remembered was Nick. His fangs in her neck. That was wonderful, but now her head was turning fast and faster. Where the heck was she? As her eyes opened, she looked around the room. She had to pull herself up... Her eyes found her beloved. "NO!!" Was the first word that came from her cold lips.   
  
She went to her knees. The stake didn't seem to go so deep, almost as if the person that did this didn't want to. In fact, maybe she could help him. She had to think. Maybe there was something to the old folk lore? Maybe if she pulled it out? Maybe if she fed him?   
  
But what of her own feeding?   
  
No, she couldn't think of that now. Her first worry was Nicholas. She had to pull that thing out and do it now. Putting both of her hands on the stake, she moved them down to where it met her Nicholas. Then she pulled, and pulled with all of her heart, and all of herself. It came out fast making her fly across the room.   
  
a voice said to her.   
  
She moved fast back to him. He need blood and need it now.   
  
"Why Nicholas? Why did you let this happen?"   
  
Then her mind started to feed the on thoughts of worry. What if Nicholas would want to stay like this? What if he would want to be dead? No, she needed him. She didn't care if she was just thinking about herself. Together they would find the cure, even if it took them forever. They had forever now...   
  
(Back at the Raven, LaCroix and Gina are siting in his office. Nether has spoken. They had been in there for five minutes.)   
  
"How long have you known Nicholas?" LaCroix asked.   
  
His eyes moved over Gina, she seemed to be worried. He didn't understand her, nor did he understand what was happening with Chris. Why would he be yelling at her?   
  
"I knew him for at least seven to eight months."   
  
She didn't want to say too much. No, she didn't want to say everything she knew to this old vampire. That was another thing that made her want to get out of here. Her powers. She knew when a vampire was around, she knew how old they were. The thing that scared her most was that she didn't know what she was. This thing she was feeling from this old vampire scared her, made her want to run from the room.   
  
"That long? But tell me, you do seem that you don't come from here, do you? So how did you meet Nicholas?"   
  
His eyes went to her cross, it was one that Nicholas had for a very long time. It was one Nicholas had never let go of. What was with this girl?   
  
"Sir, it is true that I am not from here. I am from Union City, California, but before I tell you more, don't you think that you should gave me your name?"   
  
"Oh, yes, my name, forgive me. Forgetting something so important. Dear lady, my name is Lucien LaCroix."   
  
He smiled then, not knowing why. Maybe it was the look on her lovely face as he told her of his name. Or maybe he just found a new child he could take under is wing. She did seem lost. Or was that only him that needed someone?   
  
"Now, my dear lady, may I have all of your name, so that I will know the angel before me?"   
  
"For someone who's not supposed to be very nice, you sure add a lot of kiss up things when you talk. Very well, my name is Gina Ann Leeon."   
  
She dropped her eyes and did what almost could be called a half blow. With her eyes on his she told him softly.   
  
"Most people don't ask much about me, they only demand. I am not a weak fool, sir. So I wouldn't want you treat me like one. Don't think about hiding anything. Your mind maybe closed now, but I have a feeling you are lying to me. Where is Nicholas and what have you done to him Lucien?"   
  
His name rolled off her lips almost like a song. She seemed to know is inner most thoughts.   
  
He dropped her hand and moved to his desk, sitting in his chair. He just watched her. She didn't seem to be so... Why could she be this powerful? Unless he had lost his gift for lying.   
  
"Nicholas is dead... so is the doctor, the woman who said she could help. Both of them are gone. You my dear lady, you are alone. All alone. I hope you can find a way back to your home. What did you call it, Union City? For Nicholas and Natalie are dead." He spoke with his eyes burning into hers.   
  
What was that she saw in his eyes? Pain? Sadness? Anger? Nick and Nat couldn't be dead. Could they?   
  
No, she felt Nicholas. She knew he was alive. As for Nat she couldn't be sure.   
"You lie! Nicholas told me, all you do is lie and kill! He said never trust you, that you only hurt. Never love, never feel anything." There were tears forming in her eyes. If it was true, she was too late, way too late.   
  
That was all that LaCroix could take.   
  
"Who in the names of all the Gods do you think you are? I have lost so many. How may have you lost? HE was my son. MY CHILD! Tell me, you little bitch, why are you here? Why did my son want you here?" He moved closer to her. His eyes were filled with anger and pain. Gina could see the love for Nicholas in his old eyes.   
  
"Only to Help. I was here to help find the cure. But now I see that there will be no cure, and that I came too late, way too late. I only wanted to help Nicholas and Nat. Not to hurt them. They were my last part of my family, I have no one now... Just like you." Her voice dropped as she spoke.   
  
End of Part 3  
  
  
EJECT  
========================================================  
Part 4 (Someone to love)   
"Only love can helps us all. It can also kill us all."   
========================================================  
  
Nat needed to find human blood. She knew there was some in here, she could smell it! Her eyes went around the room. Then she knew where it was, then she didn't. Why could she find the damn blood, then letting her nose guide her to Nick's bedroom. It wasn't there. "Damn!" she yelled. Then she started to think, she was still acting like her old self. She was still acting human. Where would Nick put the blood?   
  
She let her vampire side take over. Her eyes turned golden as she looked and smelled her way around the room. It took her to the wall. The wall next to the fire place. She placed her eyes over the wall, let them feel their way, making their own path.   
  
As she felt something gave way, she pushed the wall, then she saw a door open just few feet from her. This was it, she had found the blood. Walking to the door that hung open for her, she pulled it all the way open. This was great, as she looked at all that was inside. She pulled out bottle after bottle of blood until she had eight.   
  
"Four for him and four for me."   
  
End of Part 4  
  
  
EJECT  
=========================================  
Part 5: Can it be true? Is Love evil?   
=========================================  
  
They finally made it to the Raven. To weak to fly, they made their way in Nick's beloved car. Nat's eyes were closed. He could tell she was trying not to feel all the heartbeats around them. The beat of life was all around them.   
  
It called to Nat; it made her mad with the lust for blood. Then there was something else... Nick. He was willing her not to move, not to kill. Only he could do this to her. He was helping her so that she could not kill, would not kill.   
  
The need was stronger as they entered the Raven. It was as if all the heartbeats were only for her to hear. Calling her name. Wanting her to take them into herself. It was too much. No she wouldn't do it.   
  
Nick's skilled eyes looked for the one he knew as Gina. He knew she was somewhere near. Where he would find her he thought, he would find LaCroix. He should know where the "little one" was.   
  
(Little One is the name that Nicholas and Natalie gave Gina when they started to talk to her).   
  
There was a fear in him that was so deep. He told Gina that she would be safe. He even said that she would a be part of his family, him and Natalie. And now Gina. Oh, God! How could he have forgotten her?   
  
As they neared the back office that LaCroix called his own, Nicholas felt his father and something new. It wasn't a vampire, but not human. It felt more human than undead, but there was something about it that made him think it was not human.   
  
Nicholas opened the door; there he saw it. The blood on the blue dress, the dark hair and LaCroix. It didn't take Nicholas long to see that the woman in his father's arms was Gina.   
  
"NOOO!"   
  
Nicholas ran to his father not caring in his weakened state, that his father would make short work of him.   
  
*****************************  
BREAK  
Gina felt something move her back, pulling at her. She felt herself fall, then something that felt like the floor hitting her head. Then the darkness filled her. She fainted. This was the first time in her short life that she had ever fainted. As her mind tried to call her back, the only thing she knew, Nicholas was alive.   
  
*****************************  
BREAK  
LaCroix let go of Gina. He saw her look at Nicholas. His fangs were bared and his eyes golden. Then LaCroix saw her fall. As Gina fell, his heart had fallen with her. He would fall to his knees if his son would let him.   
  
"STAY A WAY!" His son had told him.   
  
Then LaCroix saw Nat. How could this have happened? He knew she was not human, she had been turned. She was now his grandchild. This was too much for him. All this in one hellish night.   
  
*****************************  
BREAK  
Nat moved to Gina's side, her doctor side had taken over. At first she felt no heart beat as if Gina was dead. Then Gina's heart went faster and faster until it was the way that all hearts should beat. Nat's skilled eyes moved to the little one's neck, there were no marks.   
  
"Nicholas, she's fine. She just fainted. You most likely scared her, the poor thing."   
  
Nat moved Gina's head to her lap. For some reason her heartbeat didn't call to her like the others. Something Nat felt that made her not want to feed on her. Made it so that Gina's heartbeat did not have the same call. Why was this?   
  
Gina was still on the floor. Nat had said it would be best not to move her. When her eyes opened she saw Nat, and knew that she was a one-night year old vampire. Not even that, Nat was only hours old.   
  
"Nat-Nat?" she sounded like a baby but she didn't care, it was her name for Nat.   
  
It was also part of Nat's name on-line.   
  
"Where am I? Why am I here?"   
  
A part of her knew that she was on the floor, but her mind could not remember why.   
  
"Gina," it was Nicholas's voice; he needed to know if she was all right. He came to Nat's side, his eyes looking down at Gina.   
  
"Gina?"   
  
"I am fine. I am going to have one hell of a headache."   
  
She sat up, looking around. She hugged Nicholas and Nat, then she was helped to stand.   
  
"Did 'HE' hurt you?"   
  
There was anger in Nicholas's eyes. So deep that one would think that if Gina had said yes or even made a head movement that could mean yes, then Nicholas would have been on his father.   
  
Gina knew that Nicholas meant Lucien.   
  
"No, Lucien has been very kind to me. The blood that I wear came for another's cup. It is not my own."   
  
"What do you mean, someone's cup?" Nat asked looking at Gina's dress.   
  
"A vampire, Chris, poured his drink on me. Just a little before you made your way in here. So Lucien has done nothing, but save me from that same vampire."   
  
The way she had said LaCroix's first name had made both Nicholas's and Nat's eyes grow big in surprise. Everyone had always called him LaCroix, nothing else. So, why did Gina use his first name?   
  
"Is this true... Father?" Nicholas asked looking at his old master.   
  
"Yes, it is my son," Lucien said.   
  
Nat though to herself.   
  
She took Gina's hand in her's and gave her little one a great hug.   
  
"I am happy now, maybe now we can be a family?"   
  
End of Part 5  
Can it be true? Is love truly evil?   
"No, love is not evil, but it can act that way... sometimes." 


	3. Chapters 6, 7, 8, and 9

======  
Part 6  
======  
  
"Sometimes if you hold back the tears, you hold back the love."  
  
Lucien stayed as close to Gina as he could. But his son wouldn't even let her look at him. His own thoughts made him think he too was falling in love with this girl.   
  
Wait love? Was this true or was he just going mad? He looked over at Gina and smiled his first true smile in months. His heart felt like it was opening and damn he knew it was going to hurt.   
  
"Nat?" asked Gina. "How did this happen? All that you told me, this can't be true. I mean a human does not become a vampire by a bite alone. Did you ever take any of Nicholas's blood at anytime? I mean a close time. Not so long ago." Gina was trying to understand what was going on.   
  
"I... I can't remember. I am sorry little one, but I just can't." Nat's face grew tired. It had been a long night for her. "I think I need to sleep. Nick you should also." Nat put her hand on her lover (who was sitting beside her, on the couch).   
  
"Yes, that a good idea. I'll take you both to a place where you can rest," Lucien said.   
He walked to the back wall and turned a light on the wall. A door opened that showed a back room. "Your sister showed me this, it was here when she moved in... But she only found it months before she left." He walked in and looked over at the three still sitting. "Do come, there is nothing here that can hurt you."   
  
*****************************  
BREAK  
  
Gina just couldn't sleep as she walked around the now closed Raven. She couldn't sleep and did not want to. There was something not right about sleeping now. She knew if she slept that she would have the dreams. The dreams that would tell her that he was coming after her again.   
  
She didn't know why she thought that she could get away but she did. She knew that 'he' would want her back. Who wouldn't want the light child back? It was so great here; no one knew who she was or what she was. Then she felt him. No, she wouldn't go back. She couldn't go back. She would have to leave but how? How could she leave the family that she wanted to start?   
  
Gina's mind was fighting with her heart. The mind was telling her if she left her loved ones, they would be safe. But the heart was telling her that she needed to stay.   
  
*****************************  
BREAK  
(Down in the sleeping room)   
  
Lucien was lying awake. He couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see her. Hear her calling for him. But it wasn't true; he wasn't falling in love.   
  
He got up and put on his everyday black pants and black shirt. It was always the same, never any different. He was supposed to be evil and evil always wore black. As he made his way to the heart of the Raven, he looked around. There she was. She wore the same dress.   
  
He could now see why his son had thought that he had hurt her. The way the blood had fallen made it look as if someone took a drink from her. She look like a Goddess, so pure the way she sat there all alone. He knew he wanted her.   
  
But how could she love a monster like him? He wanted to pray to the Goddess of Love. But he knew a spell would only hurt her. She seemed so lost, almost as if she was deep in her mind. She turned and saw him. Her blue eyes seemed to burn into him.   
  
"Hello," was all she said but there was something was wrong.   
  
"How are you feeling today? I might guess that you needed to leave in order to change?" LaCroix was starting to act like an over grown school boy, at least in his own mind.   
  
"You're right, I just wanted to leave a note." She had been looking around the bar for some paper. "Lucien, do you know where I can find some?"   
  
"What... OH! Yes, paper." He walked behind the bar and got a note pad he used before for something just like this. Watching her as he placed the note pad upon the bar, his eyes almost trying to find a better way.   
  
"Thank you. I just needed to tell Nicholas that I went to the hotel." She looked into his eyes. "I would like to have you go with me." She was almost lost in them. "But it's light out... I wouldn't want you to get hurt."   
  
"Yes, your right. We could call the hotel, couldn't we?" The idea just seemed to come out of no where, as if her being made the idea come to his mind, but he douted that could happen. Then again he had a feeling if he let her leave; he would never see her again. "Please, allow me to do this."   
  
"That is a very good idea, such a very good idea." She knew now, no matter what came, she wouldn't leave. Not now or ever.   
  
End of Part 6  
  
  
EJECT  
==============================================================  
Part 7  
(Into love comes the sweetest of deaths, of my loneliness... For you are mine and mine alone.)  
==============================================================  
  
(That night)  
  
Nat opened her eyes and she hurt all over. Her fangs had cut from her gums and her belly called out to tell her of her hunger. It wanted her. Wanted her to turn from the last bit of her human self.   
  
Her eyes were pure gold. This was the first full night of her vampire self. She grabbed for the bottle of blood that LaCroix had put there for her. She would have to thank him latter. He made a great grand master but a poor friend, still...   
  
Last night when LaCroix showed them to a bed, he didn't go near her or Nicholas, but stayed at Gina's side. This made Nicholas so mad that she had to tell him that everything was fine.   
  
And now none were here. Nick still slept on, which was good. He needed his sleep. Drinking down the red juice of life,   
  
**************************************************************  
BREAK  
(In the heart of the Raven.)  
  
Gina was sitting across from Lucien, cards in her hands.   
  
"Go fish," the childish giggle came from her sweet mouth.   
  
He thought this child's game would be easy. Picking up the card his smile so what died. "It looks my dear that you are winning." Looking down at his timepiece, "it is almost time for us to open."   
  
A knock sounded on the door.   
  
"Here is hotel with your things."   
  
Walking, he let the somewhat fat man in with her things. After giving him a big tip, LaCroix let him out as fast as he could.   
  
"Thank you," was all she said while she ran to the lady's room.   
  
  
  
The sound of footsteps came from his office. It was the doctor, his grandchild. Turning to her, he knew her pain well, the hunger.   
  
"Come have a drink with me, Doctor."   
  
"Thank you..." She walked to his side. "I would like that and why don't you call me Natalie or even Nat." She wanted to be friends, wanted to call him one, a friend.   
  
"Thank you, Natalie, I would like that."   
  
"Where's Gina?"   
  
As she asked Lucien, they heard someone cry out in fear. He knew that sound well. It was so small that a vampire would be the only one that could hear it.   
  
"Did you hear something?" Natalie asked.   
  
She was new to her vampire hearing. But the sound had come so fast and clear to her, she did not know what it was.   
  
"Yes, I did. But you stay here. Come only if I call you."   
  
Lucien rose and walked to woman's room. As he opened the door the smell of old blood came to him. He knew that the blood was from a woman. It was a female vampire's blood, all that in the smell of the blood.   
  
Looking around for Gina, he saw there was blood on the walls, it was in some form. Were they words? No, this tongue was so old, older then he. But there they were. It was as if someone was sending a message.   
  
"GINA?" he asked in the room. Then he heard her. It was her voice; not her heart beat that he heard. She was whispering to herself in a strange tongue. Something told him it was the small message that was on the wall.   
  
**************************************************************  
BREAK  
When Gina had come in here she felt it, felt 'Him'. Why now when she was finally getting happy? Then there was the calling on the wall. She knew what it was. It was calling her to return to her old home. Then when she tripped over the young vampire, she knew more than ever who did this.   
  
Donovan, her 'father' as he called himself. He had saved her life twice. Both of those times she was too young to know what happened. Only that the people she was with, all died but her.   
  
Now here was 'The Calling', telling her if she did not come, he would. That he would find her anywhere. That she was his child and that no one would take her from him. The vampire was a friend to Gina, one of the few Donovan let her have. Now she was dead and it was because of her.   
  
She was talking to herself, in the old tongue. She was whispering a spell of power, one that maybe could save her friends, maybe one that could save the only people she cared about.   
  
She asked herself...   
  
"He's coming... He coming," she said out loud to no one but herself.   
  
End Part 7   
  
  
EJECT  
=================  
Part 8: (Family)  
Father May I?  
=================  
  
Lucien took Gina into his arms.   
  
"Who's coming? Gina... Please."   
  
He saw the body of the vampire. She also was covered in the same blood, as well as the writing, but somehow this was different. As if it meant something else, he had seen this before... But where?   
  
BREAK  
  
  
Divia was sitting under the tree as Lucien stood looking around.   
  
"Come here," she said waving her hand over to him. "We are getting close to the Master's land. We must be careful for he is a powerful vampire, older than most."   
  
Lucien helped Divia to her feet.   
  
"Tell me what do you feel?" she asked.   
  
"The coldness of evil... It's all around us, as if someone is watching us. Who is here, Divia?" he asked.   
  
"He is here... He wants you my dear, he loves young vampires. He is strong. My master told me never to come near him with a young one, something about finding a child of the light. One who's blood would cure us all... My Master was an old fool... Just like he is."   
  
Diva walked behind the tree and around three times singing something that he could not understand.   
  
Then the feeling came back to him, but it was stronger, more stronger as if what ever had been there was now standing with them.   
  
"Welcome Grandmaster," Divia said. "How can this girl help you?" she asked.   
  
As Lucien turned around there was a tall man standing behind him. His hair was as black as sin, almost like the darkness of the night. This was something that wasn't too odd. But it was the green eyes. They held so much power almost as if they had seen the making of the world and would see the end of the world. He didn't understand.   
  
"I see you have someone new, grandchild, what is it's name?" The man spoke in a tongue only Divia could understand.   
  
There was a lot said. The only thing that he could understand was his name and Divia's. After it was done Divia stepped to the side and moved 40 steps away from there. This Lucien felt was wrong.   
  
Lucien didn't understand this man.   
  
"Great-grandchild, come to me."   
  
The man stood almost as if he was a great tree, so tall. This man was like a great lion, no one could hurt him. Lucien knew he should not disobey but his feet would not move.   
  
"COME NOW!" The man yelled.   
  
Lucien was at the man's side as fast as his vampire speed could take him.   
  
"In you I see greatness, but only until the 'light child' comes," the man put his hand on Lucien arm. He held on so strong that it hurt. Lucien could tell that if he wanted to, he could tear off his arm. "If you ever, ever see this child... YOU WILL TELL ME!"   
  
Lucien had no ideal what this meant. "Yes..." he whispered. He only did this so that he could get a way.   
  
  
BREAK  
Gina was speaking the same words as Divia on that day that he had met that powerful old vampire. This was too much even for him. LaCroix picked Gina up and took to the sleeping rooms. He laid her in his bed.   
  
Kissing her on her forehead he said, "I won't let him hurt you, not now or ever."   
  
End Part 7  
"No you may not."  
  
  
EJECT  
Part 8  
"Hope is never far away, neither is death,   
for she always has a way to find you."   
=========================================  
  
Lucien was holding Gina when Nat walk in, her eyes moved to LaCroix.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
Nat's young vampire skills were trying to open up to what had happened.   
  
"Go," was all he said.   
  
He didn't want her here. If the older vampire was still here then he would get his eye on her, she would be dead like this one laying on the floor.   
  
"I'll go get Nicholas?" Nat sounded as if she was asking him.   
  
"No, let him sleep."   
  
He knew that the old one would love to take everything from him.   
  
"Join him in the sleeping room."   
  
With that Nat left the room a little too slow for Lucien's liking. When Nat was finally gone Lucien started to speak.   
  
"Gina?" There was sadness in his lonely voice. "Please dear one, tell me. Why are you so scared?"   
  
"There's no time, please... I can't. If I tell you, then all you have to look forward to is death."   
  
Her hair fell over her white face as she tried to stand.   
  
"I can't be here. Please, I can't let him find me here, then death will come for you, Nicholas and Nat."   
  
Her hair moved over her face. She stood and looked over at Lucien.   
  
"I care too much to let anything happen to you... To all of you."   
  
"But if you go?"   
  
Lucien didn't want her to go.   
  
  
  
=======================  
Nat walked to her bed. She felt another by her, but she didn't understand it. She felt strong arms go around her.   
  
"NICHOLAS?" she asked.   
  
It sounded like Nicholas's voice but she heard it in her mind... "Yes, my love... Where is the light child?" the voice asked her.   
  
"What's a 'light child'?" She didn't understand.   
  
"Where is Gina? I have need of her." The voice told her.   
  
"She is with LaCroix... Up stairs."   
  
This didn't feel like Nicholas. It felt darker, older and a hell of a lot more evil than Nicholas.   
  
"Good, very good."   
  
"This is not Nicholas," her mind told her. She knew she was right as a pair of fangs ripped into her skin on her neck. Pain went though her taking her into darkness.   
  
End of Part 8   
Death was here, or was she?   
  
EJECT  
Part 9  
"A kiss is just a kiss and nothing more."  
=========================================  
  
Lucien placed Gina on a nearby chair. She seemed weaker than ever. He placed a hand on the side of her face.   
  
"Lucien," Gina looked into his eyes, putting her hand on his. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have come here. That girl was a friend who helped me get here. If he did that to her... What is he going to do to you?"   
  
"Oh, Gina I..." she then kissed him. She didn't want Lucien to finish, just in case.   
She hated things that started with 'I'. 'I hate you' or even worse is and was, 'I love you.' But she didn't think a quick kiss would be this good.   
  
"GODS!!" he thought. "This kiss was earth stopping."   
This was a kiss that he would have walked into the sun for. This was a kiss that he would kill for and will kill for...  
  
  
  
=======================  
Nicholas's eyes slowly opened, "Nat?" he asked. He felt stronger. More stronger then ever. Standing up from the warm bed he walked to the heart of the Raven.   
  
Seeing Gina and his father kiss, was more than strange, it was odder then hell. It was like being a teenager and walking in on your father and one of your best friends.   
When his father's hand slowly moved to no man's land on Gina's upper part of her body; it wasn't the anger of a child but of a father. He made himself known. The way Gina looked at him made him think that he should walk out and come back in a few hours. She looked madder than his father.   
  
"Nicholas?" Gina asked seeing him,   
  
"Yes, it's me... Have you seen Nat?" He didn't understand why LaCroix just stood there with his hand on his mouth as if he didn't know where he was. Almost as if he was kissed for the first time. This was beyond a quick make out thing. As if this was beyond that and it didn't matter. As if he needed more.   
  
When Lucien finally got himself over the quick kiss and almost more, he said, "She was supposed to be with you. I sent her to stay with you when I found..."   
  
"What did you find LaCroix?" It was almost as if he knew but wanted Lucien to say it.   
  
"I found it first. A young vampire was killed. She was a friend. Donovan killed her. I know he did." Gina stood just looking at the two male vampires. They were her friends and she loved them. Yet right now it felt as if something cold was moving over one of them. The one she has known longer. She knew this feeling. She knew that this wasn't her Nicholas. This was something that was made to look like Nicholas. His soul was being used.   
  
Donovan had done it once before. He did this to spy on those he knew would betray him. She knew Donovan had the power of a darker side but this... Her hand slowly moved into Lucien's.   
  
She knew how to save Nicholas and mostly now Nat. She would have to go to him. Go to Donovan and finally do what the 'light child' was suppose to do. Either kill all the vampires in the world... Or become the strongest vampire in the known world.   
  
  
(A Dark Room)  
=============  
  
Natalie felt the coldness of the room on her face, she was throw in to the room a little while ago. She couldn't see who do did it. Her neck still hurt. She felt weak from who ever feed off her, her fingers run over coldness of the floor, there wasn't much light in this room, not even one drop.  
  
Then as if someone had heard her pray for light the door opened, she could tell there were 2 male vampires entering the room. As she let her eyes turn up to see them. The first man was just a little over 6 feet tall, his green eyes seemed colder then this room, he wore jeans and pale white shirt.   
The second man seemed to be different, his form was small, he wore a pair of sun glasses that fit his face, he wore just a jeans and a T-shirt. He seemed to look at her as if she was a price of meat.   
  
Nat stood up as fast as she could she was just a little scared, she knew that this guy had to want something but what?  
  
The Taller man looked over the young vampire before him, oh how he loved to play with the young, he looked her over with look of lust, as a smile of pure evil dance over his mouth. "Oh, you are a sweet one aren't you doctor. I am so happy he brought you to me. I will use you with great care." Donovan or the taller man looked over to the one next to him, his slave.. Or child James..  
  
"James, has she come to yet?"   
  
The shorter man answered " No milord... Soon... Very soon. I think she will want to see you first. What things did you want me to get from the Doctor?"   
  
It was James' job to get things from people. Anything Donovan wanted and any way he can, he enjoyed his job more then he let on. The only thing was if James knew that this woman was tied to Gina, he would never have said that he would help if he knew that. Gina was diffent a kind lovely soul.. But she did belong to the Master as he did so he had to do his job.  
  
James was one of the few vampires that Donovan let Gina come around. At first James' main job was to stay with Gina when Donovan could not. Then James made up his mind that no man or woman should be kept without knowing what they were and who they were. Hell everyone had to find themselves.   
  
  
So, when Gina said she wanted to leave to find herself for the first time, he let her go... That was before Donovan had made it known that he was either going to keep Gina or kill so that one else could have her.   
  
"Only what she doesn't want to give... She mine now, this doctor and so is her lover... Very soon, they all will be mine..."  
  
End of Part 9  
"To kiss death is to welcome the new time of this world. So come and kiss me already." 


	4. The Endding Chapters: 10,11,and 12.

Part 10  
"Love is never any fun when you can't hold on... It takes you to places you never knew you wanted to go."  
===========================================  
  
(Dark room)  
  
James had the end of the knife pressed into the upper part of Nat's chest. Her chest was bared and a line of blood dropped down her chest to her legs. The pain was washing over her, she was fighting to keep her tongue as she took a deep breath, wishing that he would stop. She could feel the wanting to cry was burning inside of her. She knew she had already lost a lot of blood, she was getting weaker by the minute   
  
"Tell me, why does Donovan me to play with you? What has he have planned?" James said as if it was to himself. He brought the knife to his lips licking the blood from it, as he pulled another chair to face her's. He smiled pulling on the ropes just a bit to make sure that   
  
"I don't know," a weak sound coming from Nat's lips.   
  
She could feel the very tip of the knife moving slowly down her skin. She felt the knife bite into the soft skin of her breast. Her shirt had been cut open and her blood was all over it. As the knife moved in slow movements she knew that James was toying and playing with her.   
  
She didn't like it. She was scared. She tried to fight the pain that was coming from within her.   
  
As the knife went slowly into her flesh, her mind went back in time. This must be how it felt when she cut into all those dead people. She never knew that it would hurt like this.   
  
The first time she had cut into dead flesh was that of an old woman. She couldn't sleep for a week. Now this was like her work was coming back to haunt her.   
  
The knife was the tool of pain and like the people she had cut up, she too was dead.   
  
"You have sweet smelling blood, did you know that? Hmmm... Donovan won't mind if had a just a taste of you... You smell so good..."   
  
James bent down to take a taste. As he did someone hit him over the head.   
  
A woman stood in front of Nat. Her dark hair going over her face. As Nat looked at the woman she knew her without even hearing the lovely voice.   
  
"It's you...," she said before she gave up to the pain and blacked out.   
  
'Yes, it's me...' Janette thought bitterly to herself.   
  
===========================================================  
  
Gina looked into Nick's eyes, "Nick... Nickie? Can you tell me something?"   
  
"Yes?" Nick's voice seemed cold and almost sickly. "What do you want to know," he said, saying each word out and long.   
  
Gina looked at Lucien. Her words filling his head, 'Whatever is done Lucien just let it happen. Don't worry about me.'   
  
Lucien was only a little worried why Gina could do this. Just try to answer with a short 'yes'.   
  
"What I want to know is what did Donovan say to you when he took your soul?"   
  
Gina knew she was playing with fire. She also knew that Donovan had used his blood to make Nick his. She could now see it in him. She also knew that once she called him on it, he would go mad. This is what she was counting on.   
  
All he needed to do was to take her blood without her will. That was all he needed to do. She looked him in the eye using her powers against him. Making him see her as just a girl, something to eat.   
  
"You drink human blood now. Why don't you just take mine..."   
  
She opened the top of her dress slowly going down to the top of her chest. Her skin was pale and looked so sweet. This is what Nick wanted. She closed her eyes.   
  
"If you take my blood, it will not be by my will. You will take it by force..."   
  
Nick was on her then as his arms held her. She fought him. She never liked the feeling of vampire fangs going into her skin.   
  
========================================  
  
Lucien couldn't handle this now. Nick was again taking way a woman he had feelings for. Something told him it wasn't time to pull his son away from her. He needed to wait.   
  
He didn't have to wait long when he heard a small voice tell him now. He pulled Nick away from Gina. She fell back and laid her butt on the cold floor. She was crying but looked fine. He wished that he could say the same about his son.   
  
A small beating sound was coming from Nick's cold chest. Then it got louder and louder. Until it was a normal heart beat.   
  
Lucien couldn't believe it. Nick had finally got his wish. He was human.   
  
His eyes turned to Gina. She seemed to be fine. Yet there was no heart beat again. Why was this? Why did she have no heart beat?   
  
"Lucien," it was her voice calling to him. "You need to bring him across again. It's the only way to save him. If he turns human like this with Donovan blood still in him, he will go mad even more. Please Lucien do what I say."   
  
So for the second time Lucien LaCroix changed his son to the vampire he was supposed to be. He only hoped that Nick would someday forgive him.   
  
===========================================================  
  
Gina walked away from the Raven as her Lucien was changing Nick back to his vampire self. She knew where she going... to Donovan. It was the only way he would leave her alone.   
  
She had a second reason to leave... For now Lucien knew what she was. Something that's not vampire, not human or even a half of either.   
  
Her kind was the only thing that could bring a vampire back to the human way of life.   
  
She had walked about five miles before the vampire that was flowing in her finally took her to the man who wanted to end her life as a day walker.   
  
End Part 11   
  
Love, Family and Hate - Part 11  
By Lilly Rose   
The darker the day the lighter the night  
========================================  
  
The vampire was a new one. That's all she knew. Gina studied the young vampire. She knew like the others this one had died and was brought back. This is what Donovan liked to do. But something about this vampire made her uneasy. The look in his eyes made her think of a wolf clan. She knew his blood well. She knew how to get him. More than that she knew his tongue.   
  
"Ktmh ug ycif bmaq? Ktqrq ug ycif otmb?" she said in the vampire-wolf tongue. (Meaning: What's your name? Where is your clan?)   
  
The vampire-wolf looked at her with his dark eyes.   
  
"Keana teaza eek talal?" (How do you know this tongue.)   
  
"Pmujmp," he said his name slowly and proudly, which just meant Daivid.   
  
"Pmujmp, Ktqrq ug ycif otmb."   
  
Again she asked after his clan. This was the way of the wolves. You always talked of the clan before the other things, no matter how important.   
  
"Pqmp."   
  
Dead. She knew how it felt to think you're the last one in your family alive.   
  
"U ma gcffy," she bowed her head as she said she was sorry.   
  
"Pc yci gdqmw htq hcjbsq cr tiamb." (Do you speak the tongue of human's? Easy words.   
  
"Yqg, Yes. Why do you talk to me? Am I not bringing you to your death? To your Pampht?"   
  
He still felt odd about her being able to use the words of his clan.   
  
"I only want to know who is taking me to my Pampht. Would you fly me there. Dqase? Please?"   
  
***************************************  
  
Donovan sat looking out the window, so long he had waited for this day. When he had killed Gina's family he found out the key to vampire rule. To take Gina's blood without her will would make him human but if he took it with her will, she would become the most powerful vampire anything has ever known.   
  
The wolves called them, Tqxdqfg, which means 'helpers'. For the wolves and vampires did not get a long.   
  
The 'helpers', were supposed to rid the world of vampires. It didn't work.   
  
Her kind, was older than time. They were as old as vampires. Some say Gods made them to even old the killing of the vampires. Some later called them Angels or Healers. They became few. The vampires had won.   
  
Now it was his turn to kill a 'helper'. He would make her his. He always wanted her. Her blood would be sweet. Before she showed no weakness. But with the woman he had within his hold she would come and he would have the most powerful vampire within his hold. His child. In vampire law she would have to stay with him.   
  
***************************************  
  
He felt her as she entered his office, as he turned around he saw the blood on her blue dress. What had happened?   
  
Gina's sweet voice filled the room, "Htmbw." This was thank you in the wolf's tongue. Where did she learn this? To his knowledge Gina knew nothing of this.   
  
"Hello Donovan," Gina said as she walked over to the old vampire. "I see you are still very weak. Is this what's it about? You wanted the blood of a willing 'Tqxdqfg', of a helper. Tell me Donovan, why are you so one minded. If I am alive there must be others."   
  
She couldn't believe she said all that and a bag of chips.   
  
"You are the last my dear, I made sure of it. Oh, don't look so worried, I am not a mean master. I'll take care you better than any other. Did you not think that I would do this sooner or later. I told you many times..."  
  
  
  
Gina had just ran away from Donovan after a big fight.   
  
It was cold out among the trees. The air made Gina lungs hurt from trying to run for so long. Tears came to her eyes and that made it even harder to see in the dark. It was all wrong; her life. She was doomed to become a vampire like Donovan had said.   
  
The fight was the last one she told herself. She couldn't hold on much longer. If she stayed with Donovan then she would never learn what she was and what she must do.   
  
Trees and more trees that's all there was. No, open space. It was like being trapped in the dark room all over again. She had to stop, but she knew if she did, the vampires would get her.   
  
Any other 8-year-old would know that vampires were not real. But she knew the facts. Vampires were and so was the hunger they had.   
  
A light was meeting her up ahead. She stopped running, walking slowly as if, this would make less sounds.   
  
Her eyes had finally stop tearing when she saw the old wolf. It was feeding on a dead deer. Something in Gina told her not to be afraid. She stood still, just waiting. Then it happened, the wolf changed to an old woman.   
  
"Whose there?" The old woman asked. "Come out." The old woman smelled the air.   
  
Gina stepped from the trees, "Don't eat me... Please... I don't think you would like me... Donovan says my blood is too sour right now... Please don't eat me."   
  
"Slow down child, I don't eat children. Come here."   
  
The old woman was just a little confused about the child.   
  
As Gina got closer the old woman smelled the evil of vampires.   
  
"What your name child?"   
  
"Gina... Miss Wolf-Lady," Gina said.   
  
She had never seen a werewolf. So there are more than vampires in this scary world of the night.   
  
"My name is Eve, where is your parents?" Eve asked wondering why a human child would be left alone.   
  
She may not eat young ones but she knew those who did.   
  
"There is only Donovan. I don't want to back to him. He's mean. He makes me stay inside all day, then in school all night. Plus he wants me to be like him..."   
  
The old woman, Eve held up her aged hand.   
  
"And what is Donovan?" Eve asked trying to understand this odd child.   
  
"Donovan is a vampire... He's an old one... I don't like him..." Gina just kept going.   
  
Eve's mind had stopped when Gina said vampire. The vampires were the evil ones. All wolves hated vampires with a great fire.   
  
"You don't want to go back to him? Never?" Eve asked this to test the child.   
  
"He says I am to be the strongest vampire in the known world... I don't want to die..."   
  
The tears came back to her sweet face.   
  
Eve put her hand on Gina's upper arm. "You can stay with me, child."   
  
"OH! Thank you Eve!"   
  
Gina started to jump up down.   
  
"Don't call me Eve, you are part of my clan now. Everyone calls me Grandmother."   
  
She hugged the child and hoped that she could save this child's soul.   
  
  
  
Gina put her hand to her head, it hurt.   
  
"That wasn't very nice Donovan, stay out of my head."   
  
She moved to the chair on the other side of the desk. She sat down and put her feet up on the desk.   
  
"Are you ready to become a vampire? Or do you think the good doctor should die first?" Donovan hit her feet from his desk.   
  
"Only if you give me your word that you won't harm any of them. Let them go, don't hurt Nick, Nat, or Lucien. They mean nothing to you. You don't need them any more."   
  
She stood up and for the second time tonight she put her hands on the top of her dress.   
  
"You may have me if you let them go... I'll come to you without fear."   
  
Donovan looked over at Daivid, "You may go."   
  
Gina watched the vampire-wolf leave. She felt his pain and knew how he felt about Donovan.   
  
As the vampire-wolf left someone walked past him and entered the room. It was a lovely woman, someone that Gina had never seen before. Something about her seemed... Well, did Gina know her? She knew she had seen her before.   
  
The way that the woman walked in with her head high and her lovely pale face moved into an almost evil smile. This was a lovely woman. She moved past Daivid and walked right to Donovan. Looking right in Donovan eyes the woman said something so low that Gina had to count on her powers to hear.   
  
"I have the doctor you have lost, she is my child and I will not let you kill her."   
  
The woman slapped Donovan and at that moment of time turned to Gina and looked her over. "This is what you want, this is what all the pain and loss was about. She's nothing more than a child. You are a fool Donovan. You are the king of fools."   
  
"You better hold your tongue woman or I'll teach you your place." Donovan yelled at Janette. He had saved her from the fire death.   
  
"I know my place. You seem so strong, but I know the facts. Your nothing but a weak dog..." Janette yelled.   
  
"Weak?" Gina asked.   
  
Turning to the lovely woman.   
  
"You have Nat... Take me to her... Nick needs her." Gina looked upon Janette, as she moved forward maybe she could turst her she did say that she had nat. "I need to see her. It's important. Please... I am sorry I don't know your name."   
  
"It's Janette and that is what I was planing on doing. Come now before this fool makes me sick." Taking Gina's hand she pulled her to the door. Pulling out a knife she put it to Gina's neck. "Come after us and I'll kill her."   
  
End of Part 11   
  
  
Part 12  
IS THIS THE END OF THE WORLD OR THE END OF LOVE?  
================================================  
  
Janette pulled Gina out of the room. Gina couldn't help but feel afraid. The knife was too close to her skin. She wished that Janette would take it away. Janette really didn't need it.   
  
"Come on child, just a little more... We just need to make it to the door," Janette said as if she were talking to herself. It wasn't that far but if sure felt that way.   
  
As they neared the door, Janette used her powers to go the rest of the way. She took Gina into the night.   
  
****************************************  
  
Nat sat at the table where Janette had left her. She took another drink from the bottle of human blood in front of her.   
  
  
  
She felt Janette had come back into the small house. She knew there was someone else with her. Moving so that she could see, she walked to the little door that led from the kitchen to the living room.   
  
"Gina?"   
  
****************************************  
  
Lucien made his way to Donovan's office. Nick was right beside him. They were coming to save Gina and Nat from Donovan's evil hold. They would kill anyone they needed to. Kicking in the door, Lucien walked into the office.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Donovan yelled as Lucien went at him with a stake. He didn't understand why the vampire was so mad. "What the hell do you want?"   
  
"Where is she? What have you done with her?" Lucien said holding down the old vampire.   
  
"She's not here, she's gone..."   
  
"What do you mean she's GONE... If you have harmed her in any way..." Nick said cutting in.   
  
"Janette took her, they left," Donovan said looking at the mad vampires.   
  
"What about Nat, where is she," Nick yelled again.   
  
He didn't want to remember the look on Nat's face when he helped Donovan take her away.   
  
"Also with the lovely Janette," Donovan said with a maddening tone.   
  
"Where can we find this Janette," Lucien asked the old fool.   
  
Donovan moved to write down Janette's address.   
  
"This is where she lives, when you see the whore tell her, that I'll make her pay one day..." Donovan said with an evil smile on his old face.   
  
With that Nick and Lucien left to find this Janette, who ever the lady was.   
  
****************************************  
  
Nat and Gina hugged.   
  
"Nat, I am sorry that Donovan did that to you. Have you talked to Nick yet?" Gina said giving Nat the once over making sure she wasn't to hurt, then agian she was a vampire now she could heal and was most likely be tooken care of by Janette.   
  
"No, the last time I saw him he knocked me out and then I was Donovan's. I don't understand what really happened but I don't think he did it on his own. Do you know why he did it?" There was fear in the doctor's voice she knew that her beloved Knight at that moment was not himself.   
  
"He was under Donovan's spell so to speak. Donovan used his blood to get into his head. He would have done the same thing to you. I think he used Nick because he was weaker. It was easier to use him and bend him to Donovan's will." Gina said feeling some what smart as she did so.   
  
"I know why I am a vampire now and how I know how to save Nick. Janette brought me across and then we left for a place where I wouldn't see her. Then she told me what to do. It's almost as if everything was planed from the start," Nat said.   
  
"Well, I guess that explains something's..." Gina said.   
  
****************************************  
  
Lucien moved with the speed of a vampire, running though the unlocked door.   
  
The pieces of the wood door flew to the floor. A very unhappy Janette spent forward. "All you had to do was knock... Men, they never learn." Janette walked away her head turned up with a noble air to it.   
  
Gina turned to see Lucien, something made her feel all warm inside.   
  
Seeing Janette was too much for Nick. Then seeing Nat was like seeing an angel, his angel of the night. Taking his angel of the night in his strong arms he kissed her.   
  
This was the kind of kiss she had wanted for years. The kiss that woke her from the long sleep of loneliness. And now she only wished that there weren't so many people in the room.   
  
*****************  
  
"Gina?" Lucien asked.   
  
He needed to hear her sweet voice. Needed her to look at and smile. That smile would make him feel weak. What was happening to him? Why did he seem to go weak everytime he saw her. Why did he need so much from his young child?   
  
Gina turned her head and looked at Lucien. Just having him say her name alone made her head spin and made her want to run into his arms as Nick and Nat were doing now.   
  
"Yes, Lucien," she said in barely a whisper.   
  
"Are you well?" His voice was filled with feeling that he wanted to say but knowing that if he did he would scare her away.   
  
Knowing and feeling, what Lucien LaCroix was feeling. She started to walk towards him. "I think we are family now Lucien. I don't know what that means right now, but I think at least a hug is in order, don't you?"   
  
Gina hugged Lucien. Letting herself feel for the one moment in time what it felt like to have someone love her.   
  
  
  
Gina closed her eyes letting herself be stuck into this time and having a good feeling about it all.   
  
  
The End of Part 12   
  
The last part so far in Love, Family and Hate  
By Lilly Rose  
June 13, 2000  
  
(I have part 2, I just want to see how you guys react to this part before posting it. Please tell me what you think.. It's very imporant. This was my frist ever fan fiction. It's ok if you say you dislike it, I kinda think I could of done better, I don't know.) 


End file.
